The Walking Dead: Arrival
by daniel13w
Summary: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY OTHER STORIES AS YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND IT. This is based on season 4 with my own twists, and part 4 of my TWD universe. I do not own the walking Dead TV show, Novels, Games or comics. Read and review please, I want to know if it's good or not. Carl/Sophia, Glenn/Maggie, Beth/OC, hint of Glenn/OC, hint of Rick/Andrea.
1. Episode 1: Fences

**TheDarkPokeMaster** : _Damn this was a good end to the season but we all know that sadly for Danielle she will never see Glenn again or she might see him who knows :D_

 _ **Me:**_ Yeah who knows? Hah hah, hah...

 **Don77:** _wow what a chapter wonder how this will affect the future._

 _ **Me:**_ This chapter will show how.

 **KevinRock8899** : _cool I just going to say it now Sophia burns the two bodies after all that was Carol who did it in the show._

 ** _Me:_** Nope! Can confirm it now. I have a replacement for Carol in my head now but it isn't Sophia.

 **TheDarkPokeMaster:** _Damn Carl must have been really worried when he saw this namely Sophia as he thought she was dead but at least he saw she was not, and Glenn and Maggie will be getting married that is sweet then man shall be good for the two, wonder what will happen next._

 _ **Me:**_ I her you that a lot is going to happen next. This chapter is like a preview of the first half of the season.

 **KevinRock8899** : _wow nice I have to say my heart almost broke for Carl thinking Sophia was a walker but at least he know she is alive and well_.

 _ **Me:**_ I would NEVER kill Sophia off. She is one of my favourite characters. I might damage her and Carl quite a bit but it's called character growth.

 **Don77** : _Damn what an ending to the season was very cool and know its onto season 4 with the sickness that happened and crazy Lizzie wonder what will happen and what you will do as I know a lot happens in that season._

 _ **Me:**_ Lizzie is an interesting character. I have no idea what to do for her.

* * *

1 year later, The prison was thriving with life. There were livestock, giant fences with wooden poles holding them up, but most importantly, there were 60 or so people. Everyone had changed, Daryl now had long hair, Rick had shaved his beard, Hershel is capable of walking again, all the older members of the group are treated like heroes and had jobs, and Carl and Sophia are teaching all the new kids to fight. Not all is going good for the group though, as Marcus's schizophrenia was getting worse, Megan had started to become dark and cold, and James was treated as an outcast.

It was breakfast, and Daryl was sat with Rick, Glenn and Lewis when one kid ran up to him. The kid was Carl's age. "Hi! I'm Patrick. Can I shake your hand, sir?" He asked Daryl.

"Sure but one thing, don't call me sir." Daryl responded, as he shook the boys hand. As he sat back down, the three men were sat laughing at him.

"Who was that, sir?" Rick taunted.

"Shut up, you don't even have a hand to shake with." He retorted as Rick's face straightened.

* * *

Marcus looked up from where he was sat. He had a sudden urge to feed the pigs. He walked over to the store room and grabbed a bunch of rhubarb. He walked back to the pigs and gave them some rhubarb, feeding them one at a time. Once he had finished, he walked back over to where he was sat when Robert sat next to him. "What did you feed to those pigs?" He asked.

"Rhubarb, why?" Marcus asked. Robert turned to look at him properly.

"Rhubarb is poisonous!" He yelled at him. "Are you feeling ok? For the last year or so, you've seemed off. Have you seen Hershel?"

"I'm fine! Stop worrying." Marcus said as he walked off. He arrived at a cell where Ava was writing. She looked up and sighed.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"Guess. I heard voices again, they told me to feed the pigs rhubarb, I never knew it was poisonous."

* * *

Carl and Sophia were at the top of a guard tower, it was Carl's turn for lookout. Seeing as the gates hardly had any action, they were playing naughts and crosses. Every time Carl won, Sophia gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Every time Sophia won, Carl had to do something stupid, for Sophia's humiliation.

Sophia won again. "OK, now what's the punishment?" He asked, sighing.

"Stand up and do a little dance. How about that?" He shrugged and started to dance, when he saw movement out the corner of his eye.

"Wait, Sophia, someone's here." She stopped laughing and looked down. From what she could see, a woman on a motorcycle rode up.

"She looks familiar." Sophia mentioned as She pulled out her pistol. They made their way down the guard tower, and instantly recognized the woman. It was Danielle. They opened the gate as fast as they could, and ran to greet her.

"Danielle!" They both screamed as they ran into her arms.

"Wow, you two have grown." She said as Rick, Daryl and Andrea joined them. They all exchanged greetings, and sat down.

"How'd you find us?" Andrea asked.

"Well, Glenn told me to go to fort Benning, and i followed the road and arrived here. Where is everyone? And what happened to your hand?"

Daryl looked at his fingers and started counting. "T-Dog blew up, Shane was shot by Carl," Carl looked away. "Dale was shot in the stomach by a shotgun," Andrea frowned. "Carol's head was chopped off," Sophia closed her eyes. "Lori died in childbirth, and Ricks arm was cut off by a psycho." Daryl told her bluntly. Rick nodded, agreeing.

"So where's Glenn?" Danielle asked.

"I recognise that voice." Glenn said, walking up with Maggie. He noticed who it was and ran off, leaving everyone confused.

Glenn ran past Lewis, who looked concerned and chased after him. Glenn was in his cell when Lewis arrived. "What's wrong?" Lewis asked. Glenn looked up shocked and gestured at him to sit down. Lewis did so as he started to explain what was going on.

"Well, 3 years ago, a month or so after the apocalypse started, I went on a run with Andrea, Merle, T-Dog and a few others. Merle was a lot crazier but that's a different story. We came across Rick and a girl. Her name was danielle. We saved their lives and in doing so, they saved ours. From the moment I saw Danielle, I was starstruck by this girl, then one day, this girl lead us to this place where her father stayed. I kissed Danielle, because she was leaving our group. She told me 'to wait for her'. Soon after, we met your group. But now, Im married to Maggie and this girl has just shown up at the fence." Glenn explained. Lewis could tell by Glenn's expression that he was stressed about it. "What should I do? I still have feelings for Danielle, but I love Maggie."

"I think you should tell Danielle about Maggie as soon as possible. You don't want to lose her, do you?" Lewis stated.

"If Maggie hasn't said anything yet. She was there when I saw her." Lewis nodded and got up.

"Good luck pal." Lewis said, patting him on the back and showing him a sympathetic smile.

Lewis walked out of the cell and walked back out of the courtyard. He passed Patrick, the kid who wanted a handshake with Daryl. He was in a coughing fit. When he looked up, Lewis could see blood on the kids hand. "Hey, are you ok? You should see Hershel."


	2. Episode 2: Sickness

**TheDarkPokeMaster:** _oh boy this shall not go over well then, I do believe Glenn deeply love Maggie._

 _ **Me:**_ He does, but this isn't the story for this chapter.

* * *

Lewis and Patrick were making their way down to Hershel. When they arrived, a few other people were also waiting, coughing blood up like Patrick.

"Hello Lewis, Patrick. Can I help you?" Hershel said, looking up at them.

"Patrick seems to be sick, he is coughing a lot and going weak." Lewis replied, Hershel nodded and motioned to sit down next to a woman. "Do you need any help?"

"Yes please Lewis. Now, Patrick it seems you have the same disease as Karen and David here. What did you have for breakfast?" Lewis recognised Karen, she was Tyreese's girlfriend.

"I-I had bacon. I-I sat with Carl, Sophia, Megan, Lizzie and Mika. They also had bacon." Patrick stated, going into a coughing fit.

"Right, it seems as if this disease was caused by a pig, as everyone so far has had bacon this morning. Lewis, please lead these three down to the solitary confinement cells. We don't want anyone to catch it. In the meantime, I'm going to talk to Maggie about the food." Hershel said, limping off towards the canteens.

Lewis led the group towards some cells at the bottom of the prison. He passed Marcus, who was leant on the wall. He was playing with a pocket knife and a lighter. Lewis ignored him and sorted The people into cells, Patrick into one, Karen and another man were next door. "Stay here, you won't spread the disease here." He told them as he locked their doors.

"Please don't leave me down here! I have a family." The man screamed.

"Don't worry David, we'll tell them and let them visit." Lewis explained as he walked off.

* * *

Daryl was driving a prison bus down a road, towards some shops. He took a group of people for a run. In this group, was Tyreese, Sasha, and a few lesser known people. The first was Zach, a young college student with brown hair and blue eyes; and Bob, a dark skinned alcoholic with shaved hair.

Daryl was driving them down to a large superstore, called Big Spot. When they parked up, everyone rushed off with AK47s in their hands, besides Daryl who had his crossbow. Each person chose an isle and raided it. Bob was In the alcohol section, filling his bag full of beers and wines when he noticed a whiskey bottle. He picked it up when Zach tapped him on the shoulder. "Dude, we don't need that." He told him.

"Yeah, sure I know." Bob said, putting the bottle back. The shelf collapsed, trapping both Bob and Zach underneath. The noise attracted walkers to start appearing from the darkness. Tyreese, Daryl and Sasha ran towards them to set them free, but when they arrived, Zach was already bitten, and another walker was making their way towards Bob. Daryl shot both walkers and helped the siblings lift up the shelf. Bob was free when they heard a crack above them. There was something heavy on the roof. They all ran out to see Zach's body crushed underneath a helicopter.

Bob looked on in despair, blaming himself. Sasha noticed this and put a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault." She told him. He shrugged and got on the bus.

* * *

' _Kill them, they'll just spread the disease everywhere_.' Marcus heard in his head. He looked down at his pocket knife and lighter and had an idea as he walked into Karen and David's room.

"Who are you?" Karen asked. Marcus never answered and stabbed her in the stomach. He did the same to David, and dragged their bodies out to the courtyard. He set them on fire and left them to die. He looked up, to see if anyone was watching when he saw Ava and Megan, both with fear in their eyes.

"Marcus? What did you do!?" Ava yelled. "I've had enough. I'm telling Rick." She said as She dragged him across the prison into the town council meeting room, with Megan following close behind.. She bust open the door to see Hershel, Andrea, Lewis, Rick, Glenn, Michonne and Robert staring at them.

"Ava, Marcus, Megan? What's wrong?" Rick asked.

"Tell them, Marcus. About EVERYTHING." Ava nearly yelled at Marcus. Megan left the room to go find the other kids.

Marcus sighed and sat down while Ava lent against the doorway. "I have schizophrenia." Gasps cane from all around the room. "It all started just before we attacked woodbury. Nothing too serious, I thought I had it under control. But when we were in the arena, I heard a voice, the voice was so powerful, like I couldn't disobey it, which is how Ava got her scar." Everyone looked at Ava's cheek, the scar from when Marcus cut her was still there. "It told me to shoot the guard at the gate, which helped us escape. For a while, it quietened down again until last week when it told me to feed the pigs rhubarb." Robert looked at him in anger. "I never knew it was poisonous. Today, I heard the voice again. It told me to kill Karen and David. I did it." Hershel and Lewis stood up. "I'm sorry."

A few moments later, Tyreese bust though the door like Ava did. "Rick! Someone's killed Karen and David!" Everyone looked towards Marcus who had his head in his hands.

"I did it. Sorry Tyreese."

Tyreese slammed Marcus's head on the table, and punched him repeatedly until Robert and Glenn pulled him off of Marcus. "That was my girlfriend! She had a life! And you decided to take it away because of what? You wanted to?!" He yelled.

Rick jumped in between the two men. "Tyreese! It's not like that. Marcus, come with me. I need to chat to you."


	3. Episode 3: Losing friends

**Guys, I'm sorry this chapters late, and I'm sorry for what I do in this chapter.**

 **TheDarkPokeMaster** : _whoa good chapter seems that its Marcus who took over Carol's role for this part then, which is cool and I have a feeling that it will get dark from here with this sickness that we now have._

 _ **Me:**_ I wonder if you'll like this chapter better? And plus this chapter isn't about the sickness. I'm trying to balance out the drama with the sickness.

* * *

Danielle was unpacking all her things into her cell when there was a knock on door. She looked up to see Glenn, forcing a smile. "Hey!" She said, cheerfully.

"Hey, we need to talk." He told her. She looked at him confused, but nodded as if to say go on. " look, remember the promise I made when you left? I'm so sorry, but I broke it."

Danielle nodded and looked away. "OK. I understand. It's been two years and I just show up, out of the blue. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Her name's Maggie. She is super nice and we are now married with an adopted daughter." Glenn replied.

"If she's as nice as you say, then good for you, but can we still be friends?" Glenn nodded and pulled her into a friendly hug.

"I have one question. How have you survived this long on your own?"

"Long story. A year ago, I met this nice family, the Chamblers. The oldest was a male in his eighties, he had two daughters. One was a lesbian and the other had a daughter. Their names were David, Lilly, Tara and Meghan respectively. Then one day, a man called Brian showed up and he lead us to a safe place, with a bunch of caravans and people. I signed up for the job as a supply runner and I found this place. I saw you and Rick and everyone and I packed my stuff and cane here without telling anyone."

"Cool. Can we meet this group at some time? We can form a supply chain. But first we have to tell the council about this group."

* * *

Rick was driving down a highway with Marcus and Ava in the car. They all sat silently, not speaking. Once they arrived at a house and everyone got out. "Marcus, you seem cool, but you took it too far. You're dangerous. I'm Sorry but-" Rick was cut off when they heard a scream. All three looked up and nodded at each other. They all ran towards the sound of the scream to find two people, being attacked by walkers. Rick pulled out his Colt Python and shot all three walkers. The people looked up from where they were and ran over two their saviors.

When the two people came closer, the group was able to tell what these people looked like. One was male, he had short, white hair which was receding despite the fact he looked quite young. The other was a woman with long brown hair with a band in it. "Thank you so much!" The man said. "I'm San and this was Ana."

"The names Rick. This is Marcus and Ava. What are you doing out here? It's not safe." Rick replied.

"We got seperated from our group. This other group killed them all. They called themselves Terminus. Can we come with you?" Ana told them. Rick could tell that they were telling the truth as they were both shaking when they mentioned this 'Terminus'.

"Sure, but we have to ask three questions." Ava said, nodding towards Rick. They led them towards a house, on the next street when they sat down at a table.

"How many walkers have you killed?"

"About a hundred since the start of the plague."

"How many people have you killed?"

"One each."

"Why?"

"They were part of Terminus."

"Ok. Stay here, we've got to sort something out between our group." Rick explained. Marcus looked down, knowing what was going to happen. Rick, Marcus and Ava walked over towards the street where they parked their car.

"Right. As i was saying, I'm sorry but I'm kicking you out of the prison." Rick stated, holding his hand out for a handshake. Marcus shook his hand and looked over to Ava, who was stood by the car. She walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Look after Megan for me. She's been through a lot." Marcus said into her shoulder. She could hear his voice tremble.

"Of course." She said. Marcus walked over to a car in front of them, and checked if it had had in it. It had a full tank. He got in and started the engine. Ava and Rick turned away as he drove off.

* * *

While Rick, Ava and Marcus were talking, Sam and Ana were waiting patiently. They heard the door click open. expecting to see Rick, they stood up. But it wasn't Rick. Ten men ran into the room, with assault rifles and forced them onto the ground. Sam looked up to see a familiar face. It was the leader of Terminus.

The leader walked over to them and stood in front of them. "You know, your group tasted delicious, but now we're ready for desert." The leader said, brushing Ana's face as he said the last part. "And you look extra tasty. Take them away." All his men nodded and gagged them both. They dragged them into a black van and drove off.

Later, Rick and Ava came back to find and empty house. "I guess they changes their mind." Ava stated.

* * *

Megan waited expectantly for when the trio came back. She saw the SUV arrive and she looked for Marcus. He wasn't there. Ava stepped out of the SUV when Megan ran up to her. "Where's Marcus? She asked.

"I'm sorry honey, but he left." She said, pulling the young girl into a hug. Megan pushed away, slapped her and ran off, making Ava follow her.

Ava searched the whole prison for Megan, and even asked Carl to help. It turned out that Megan was in a guard tower. When they got closer, they noticed her sat against the wall spitting up blood. They both ran to her side as they checked for what might of done this.

To Ava and Carl's horror, there was a bullet hold going through her shoulder, from behind. Coming from outside the prison. Ava ran to get Hershel while Carl stayed by Megan's side, holding her hand.

When Ava returned with Hershel, Megan had already passed away. Ava burst into tears as she had already broken the promise that Marcus asked of her. What made it worse, was the fact that she blamed herself for driving her away. Carl, also saddened looked around for who could have shot her. All he saw was a Russel in the bushes.

Angry, Carl ran down the tower stairs and started shooting whoever was in the bush. Whoever it was had already escaped.

* * *

From a distance, a man was watching the mayhem he had caused. The man started laughing as he turned his head slightly, to reveal an eyepatch on his right eye.

It was The Governor.


	4. Episode 4: Caravans

**KevinRock8899** : _Man got to feel sorry for Megan_.

 _ **Me:**_ I dont but Marcus, he doesn't even know that Megan died.

 **TheDarkPokeMaster:** _well this chapter made me cry :'(_

 ** _Me:_** Sorry but I have too many main characters, with the Governor and Danielle coming back.

 **Don77** : _Man you sure like the whole punch to the gut thing don't you._

 _ **Me:**_ Yeah, it was kinda getting boring so I had to kill someone.

* * *

Danielle was driving around on her Motorcycle that she obtained from the CDC, when she arrived in a small town. she pulled up at a supermarket and pulled out an AK47 that Rick gave her. She traded it for her Colt Python. She ran inside and grabbed as much food and water as she could and got out of the supermarket.

Danielle looked up towards a building. There was movement. She ran inside, AK at the ready. She reached the third floor when a young girl opened a door. The girl screamed and ran back into the room. The screaming must have alerted the people who lived there as two women came out of the same room. "Who are you?" one of them asked.

"Sorry, i didn't mean to scare you. My names Danielle, and I'm looking for a safe place to stay."

"Ok. We have a spare bedroom if thats fine? Oh by the way, I'm Tara and this is my sister Lilly." Danielle slowly walked over to them and held her hand out to shake. Tara and Lilly looked at each other suspuciously. neither accepted the handshake.

"Thanks for leaving me hanging." Danielle muttered under her breath.

"Follow me." Lilly said as she lead Danielle into the flat. it was quite a big flat, as it had four bedrooms. In the flat, the young girl from before was playing chess with an older man. "Thats Meghan, my daughter and that man is mine and Tara's father, David.

David looked up at them and greeted Danielle. Meghan watched her grandfather get up and when she saw who he was talking to, she hid behind his back. Danielle noticed and walked over to the child.

Danielle put her hands on Meghans shoulders, who flinched. "I'm Sorry for scaring you. Forgive me?"

Meghan nodded and looked up to her mother and back to Danielle. "Will you play chess with me?" Danielle nodded.

* * *

A while later, it was night time. Danielle was stood on the balcony, thinking. Behind her, Tara crept up behind her. "Hey. What's up?" Tara asked.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about my old group. I made some friends and I almost had a boyfriend. That was the only group I was in."

"What do you mean 'almost'?" Tara asked, confused.

"We were in a tight situation. I lead this group to the place my father worked but it turned out that it was a trap. Me and this other guy, Glenn, we had a... bonding moment until we found out that the building was going to self-destruct. We managed to help almost everyone. After, I kissed Glenn and left. I haven't seen him since."

"Cheer up, I'm sure you'll find him again. And also, sorry about earlier. Cool?" Tara said, holding out her fist. Danielle smiled and bumped it back.

* * *

A few weeks later, everyone was getting along well, Tara and Danielle were close, Meghan was talking to Danielle more, and the whole family had things done a lot quicker. One day, Danielle was washing the pots when there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked up from what they were doing. "I'll get it." Lilly said. She opened the door to see a tall bearded man. On closer inspection, she noticed that the man had an eye patch on his right eye.

"Hi! I'm Brian. I saw movement in your window and decided to see if you were friendly. Is there any way I could stay here?"

"Our house is full, but across the corridor there is another house which is empty. You can live there." She told him.

Brian walked over to the room opposite and started unpacking. Lilly decided to help him while Danielle, Tara and David decided to look after Meghan.

* * *

Every day, Brian came from across the hall to hang around with everyone, but mainly Lilly. Those two were getting along like a house on fire. One evening, Brian was settling in for the night when he heard heavy coughing coming from next door. He ran into their flat to see Lilly and Tara bending over David, who was lying on the floor, motionless. Danielle was holding Meghan back.

David was dead. Brian put his hands on Lilly's shoulders, but she shrugged him off. After a while, Tara and Lilly finally left David's side and decided to go to bed. Brian slept on the couch to look after the girls when he was woken up by a loud groaning. He opened his eyes to see David's corpse over him, about to bite him on his arm. The walker was about to clamp his teeth down when a bullet burst through his head. The walker collapsed on the ground next to him, when he looked up to see Danielle stood over him, with a pistol. "You okay?" She asked. Brian nodded.

The gunshot woke up the rest of the household, as Tara and Lilly were stood outside their bedroom doors. "We need to move, we probably just woke up all the walkers in this town." Brian stated, nobody objected. "I have a friend who lives kinda close by."

* * *

The small group had been walking for about a day, when Meghan tapped her mother on her arm. "Mommy, I'm tired."

"Hey pumpkin, how would you like it if you rode on my shoulders?" Brian asked. She enthusiastically nodded. Brian lifted her up onto his shoulders, when he was reminded of his daughter, Penny.

They continued walking for about another hour, when on the horizon was a caravan park. When they got closer, Brian noticed a recognizable figure, Martinez. Martinez was waving at him.

Brian saw this, put Meghan down andbran over to him. "Hey Martinez. Is this place safe? I have a family here."

"Yes it's safe but one of them will have to be a supply runner. We're down one." Martinez replied.

"Great, but please call me Brian. They don't know my real name."


	5. Episode 5: Infection

**This is the first major appearance of Lizzie and Angsty Carl! Two things I've been dreading to write...**

 **TheDarkPokeMaster : **_damn things will be getting dark then in the later chapters, but that is what makes the story so cool._

 _ **Me:**_ I love when things go _**dark...**_

 **KevinRock8899:** _Man I know old one eye will be up to no good that is for sure_.

 **Me:** when has the Governor done anything good?

 **Don77** : _Nice work on the chapter I have a feeling in the attack Sophia will be all on her own this Crazy Lizzey and Mika, for Car's baby sister._

 _ **Me:** _The plan is to have Sophia take over Carol' s role in that aspect.

* * *

Lizzie, Mika, Carl, and Sophia were sat at the dinner table, talking. Actually, Sophia, Lizzie and Mika were talking. Carl was sat, playing with his food. "So then Danielle- huh? Carl? Are you OK?" Lizzie asked, noticing Carl space out.

"Huh? Oh nothing." He replied quietly.

"If it's about Megan, she'll be Ok, she will come back from it." Lizzie told him. Sophia and Carl looked up.

"What's wrong with you?! She is dead! There is no coming back! Get that through your dumb head of yours that if people die, they stay dead." Carl yelled at her, storming off.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You know he's been like this since Patrick fell ill. Megan dying was the icing on the cake, and now you're saying that Megans alive? I'm going to find him but Carl's right. You Are an idiot if you think that." Sophia stormed off after him.

Sophia wandered through the halls of the prison, when she found him, curled in a ball where his mother died. She sat down next to him and put her arm around him. "Get off." Carl snapped. She slowly retracted her hand back.

"Carl, I'm so sorry, Lizzie ad Mika don't know what you've been through."

"Neither do you! You think 'Oh I know how you feel! I can sympathize with you' but you can't! Has your mother died from childbirth? Is your best friend on the verge of dying? Has your dad only got one hand? No!" He yelled.

"You think I don't know pain? My mother had her head cut off! My father abused me both sexually and physically! I had to be adopted! Daryl, my carer at the time, was kidnapped! Carl, you don't have the right to say I don't know what you've been through. So until you apologize to Lizzie, Mika and me, I'm breaking up with you." Sophia yelled back. She walked off, leaving Carl dumbfounded.

* * *

Sophia started walking towards Patrick's room. Recently, a lot more people had started to become ill. As she reached his cell, she felt a tear stroll down her cheek. As she opened his cell, to talk a loud growl woke Sophia up from her thoughts. Patrick had died and turned to a walker. The walker attacked Sophia, pushing her to the floor, she fumbled to grab her knife when an arrow flew through the walkers head, pinning her to the floor, unharmed but stuck. "Sophia? What are you doing here on your own?" Daryl asked. She looked down, not knowing how to answer.

"Nothing, it's fine." She said, smiling.

"Oh ok. Anyway, Hershel, Glenn, Tyreese, Danielle and Michonne will be going on a trip to mert Danielle's old group. I was originally going to tell Patrick and the rest of the sick but..." he looked over at Patrick's dead body. "I was originally going to go as well. But now we need to... reduce the numbers. Wanna help?" This could be a chance for Sophia to get her mind off Carl.

"Sure!" The two started to clean out the cells, one by one. When they reached the last cell, they looked inside. There was about 10 different walkers inside. They opened the door and the walkers filed out before they had a chance to attack.

"Shit! We need to get Rick!" Daryl yelled.

* * *

Martinez walked through the caravans, and found Brian. "Hey! You seen Danielle yet? It's been three weeks since that run." He asked. Brian looked up from what he was doing and shook his head.

"No. She's probably dead." Brian stated.

"Really? You're just gonna blow one of your friends off like that? Do you not care?" Brian shook his head.

"Hey, can I lead this group? You're doing a shit job." Martinez stared at Brian, confused. "Come with me." Brian led Martinez towards a large pit, on the edge of the safezone. It was filled with walkers.

"Whoa! You made all this?" Martinez replied, shocked. Brian nodded and pushed him into the pit.

"All for you, buddy. All for you." The Governor smiled, watching his friend get ripped apart. "Now, let's see if Danielle fell for the bait."

* * *

Glenn was packing his suitcase, for the trip when Maggie came into the room. "Glenn? Where are you going?" She asked.

"Oh! I'm just going on a run with Danielle and the others." Maggie, still suspicious came a little bit closer.

"Who is this Danielle girl? I noticed that you've been hanging around her a lot, and now you're going on a run with her?"

"Nonono! Let me explain everything. Before you joined us, she was with our group. Just before she left, she kissed me. Nothing more. When she came back, a few weeks ago, I told her about you and that me and her should just be friends, Nothing more. And plus, there are more people going, like your dad." Glenn explained. She smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"I know, I spoke to Danielle earlier. She seems nice. I just wanted to tease you, because you're cute when you're angry." Maggie teased.

"That's why I love you." Glenn had an idea. "Thinking about it, we're not going till later, maybe I could fit something into my timetable?" Glenn smirked, pushing Maggie onto the bed.


	6. Episode 6: Ready For War

**TheDarkPokeMaster:** _Damn Sophia is right she has had it harder than Carl after all the shit that had happened to her with her mum getting her head cut off what her father did to her, she has not had a good life after all its been very rough for her._ _But I know in time things shall heal and get better for the two._

 ** _Me:_ ** Are they though? Are you sure those two are getting back together?

 **Don77** : _whoa a good chapter as always seems that its all heating up right now then and I know it shall not be getting easy for anyone right now. And is Sophia is taking over Carol's spot then I do see her leaving like Carol did in the show only thing is that it not cause she can't kill its because Sophia could feel she is cursed and everyone around her dies or gets hurt. Hence why she would want to leave so no one else dies._

 ** _Me:_** by 'taking over Carols role' I meant by What happens later on this season lol. I haven't planned that far ahead.

 **KevinRock8899** : _Ouch poor Martinez, but he should have known better after all._

 _ **Me**_ : don't feel sorry for Martinez. He is a villain. But I guess The Governor is a much bigger villain.

* * *

The Governor woke up, in his caravan. Next to him was Lilly, who was half naked asleep. Since Martinez 'accidentally' fell in a walker trap, he was appointed leader. He looked around to see Tara sat in the corner of room. "You know, you two are disgusting. I could hear you from my caravan." He smirked at the lesbian.

"Ha ha. Have you found anyone yet?" He asked her. Now it was her turn to smirk.

"Yeah. A cute girl called Alisha. But that doesn't matter. Have you seen Danielle recently?" She asked him.

"Huh... Not since Martinez sent her on that run a few weeks ago." Brian lied. He knew exactly where she was. She was on her way to her death with many other members of the prison. She betrayed him, so she deserved it. But he wasn't going to tell Tara that now was he?

* * *

Danielle, Hershel, Glenn, Tyreese and Michonne stood at the front gate. Rick, Maggie, Lewis, Beth, and Sasha were also there, to say goodbye. "Good luck you lot." Rick said, turned to face Danielle. "I trust you to find that group and make an alliance with them. If anything goes wrong, come straight back here." She nodded in response.

"Good luck." Maggie said, pulling Glenn into a hug. He kissed her cheek as they pulled apart. She turned to Hershel and hugged him, as Beth joined them. "Bye dad. Come back here safe, Ok?"

"Yeah, be safe. Don't rush though, remember about your leg." Beth warned.

"Of course. Lewis, look after Beth and the sick people." Hershel told Lewis, who smiled.

"Don't be so annoyed at what happened to Karen. This trip should relieve your stress." Sasha told Tyreese.

"Michonne, if anything happens, instantly escort everyone home. You should be able to perform this task." Rick said, holding his hand out to shake. She took it and smiled.

The five going on the trip started walking of onto the distance as Sophia ran towards Rick. He turned around and walked up to her. "Rick! I-its the sick people! They're dead." The five looked at each other and ibstantly knew what to do. They ran towards solitary confinement, where Daryl was backed into a corner by Walkers.

All seven of them started to shoot them. Finally, the walkers were dead. "Wait... There's missing." Daryl said, counting the bodies. Everyone jumped at the screaming coming from the rooms everyone else were staying at.

* * *

Ava turned around a corner to see Allen, Lizzie and Mika's father, being eaten by walker. Mika was screaming while Lizzie stood unfazed. Ava shot both the walker and the corpse, when Lizzie restarted to cry. "Hey, it must be tough, you just lost your father." She said to the two children.

Lizzie pushed her away. "Y-you murderer!"

"What? No! Your dad was dead. He was bitten."

"He was fine! He could have been healed but you had to go and shoot him. You are crazy!"

She ran off, followed by Mika who shrugged at Ava. She turned to where the rest of the inhabitants lived, when she saw Robert, Carl, James, and Bob being attacked by walkers. None of them were bitten, but they were surrounded by 15 or so walkers. Another 5 walkers were up on the top floor, causing screams.

"Whats happening? Why are there so many walkers?" Carl yelled over the havoc. Ava joined in and helped shoot all the walkers. Once the twenty walkers had been killed, Rick, Sasha, Maggie, Beth, Lewis, Sophia and Daryl appeared at the door. They all looked down at the carnage. They all smiled at each other, besides Carl and Sophia, who looked away from each other.

* * *

The group that was searching for Danielle's previous group, Glenn was helping Hershel walk, Danielle and Michonne were leading the pack, and Tyreese was slowly walking behind. They reached a hill, where on the other side was a bunch of Caravans. "Here it is, my camp. Lets go." They walked down the hill and arrived at the camp.

"Stop right there!" A loud, booming voice yelled. They looked around and saw The Governor, stood on top of the closest caravan. Everyone looked up, shocked.

"Brian!?" "Governor!?" The five people yelled.

"Hi Danielle. Nice to know that you betrayed us for those losers. Just like Tyreese, Sasha, Merle, Andrea, James and Karen. Guys, get in here." A bunch of people circled the group. Danielle looked around and saw Tara and Lilly. They looked at her sympathetically, but still held their guns up at them.

"Must be something wrong with you then." She replied. He growled at her. Glenn looked around and saw an opening.

"Past. Guys. Run!" Glenn yelled.


	7. Episode 7: Don't Lose Your Head (part 1)

**I've realised I've not really written much about James, the OC from Woodbury. These next two chapters should include him more.**

 **Don77:** _Damn so they know what and who is here this shall lead to many more lives being lost._

 _ **Me:**_ Oh yeah, a lot of lives are gonna be lost.

 **KevinRock8899:** _Well damn this looks bad for the group that we all know and love, as I know the attack shall soon come which I know will just makes thing a lot harder after all._

 ** _Me:_** The attack will ruin everyone in one way or another.

 **TheDarkPokeMaster:** _Well damn things are heating up and it seems that the real battle shall start in a matter of time I do feel sorry for Tara and the group she was with as they were all tricked by the Governor after all.Also I think that you made a mistake as you called Sophia Serena._

 ** _Me:_** Thanks for the heads up about my mistake, autocorrect dicks me over sometimes.

* * *

"Pst. Guys, run!" Glenn yelled. Everyone nodded, and started running. Hershel couldn't run, so Tyreese picked him up. Michonne pulled her sword out, and started to chop some heads off who was in the way.

"Chase after them!" The Governor yelled. Glenn looked back to the rest of the group, as Danielle was right behind him. Tyreese and Hershel were lagging behind, and Michonne was no where to be seen. He watched Tyreese be tackled to the ground, and Hershel be knocked to the floor. He tried to run back and save his father-in-law, but Danielle stopped him.

"Don't stop! We've got to keep going!" She told him. After they lost the Governors group, they stopped.

"We need to go back! We just left three of our group. But no, you wouldn't know anything about teamwork would you? You worked with the Governor, our enemy. You probably set us up to die." Glenn ranted.

"Glenn, I would never do that. I am your friend. But if you want to save Hershel, Tyreese and Michonne, then we need Rick and everyone. Come on." She told him, dragging him back to the prison.

* * *

Meghan and Lilly were staying back, as they weren't fighting with Brian. Meghan was playing at the edge of the river, while Lilly was reading a book, watching her daughter. "Mommy! Look, come here and play with me!" Lilly looked up from her book, to see Meghan had built a sandcastle. She smiled, as she hasn't seen her daughter this happy for three years.

"Not today sweety. I'll play tomorrow."

"Mommy look a man's come to play with me. Hello! What's your name?" She asked this 'man'.

Lilly looked up to see a walker, making its way over to Meghan. "Meghan, move!" She yelled. Her daughter never heard as she was walking towards it. The walker bit the little girl on the shoulder and she screamed. Lilly ran forward to save her daughter, but also got bit. "I'm Sorry baby..." She said in tears. She pulled a gun out her pocket, and shot Meghan. Then she held the gun up to her head and shot herself.

* * *

The group at the prison were clearing the bodies from the main hall, as that's where most of them are. By the looks of it, there were only 19 people left living in the prison, excluding Marcus.

Daryl was clearing the last body as Glenn burst through the door. "Dad? I thought you were with Michonne and that?" Sophia asked.

"About that. The Governor is back and he has Hershel, Tyreese and Michonne." A few gasps hushed over the crowd. "He's planning to attack us later. Danielle is setting a defence up now. We need to be ready."

"Thanks for warning us, Glenn. Beth, Sophia, Carl. Find Judith, Lizzie and Mika and go somewhere safe with them. Sasha, Andrea, be in the watch towers please. Bob, Daryl, James, Robert. I need you to be close to the entrance, as your good with short ranged weapons. Everyone else, go to the back. I need you in case they invade. Any objections?" Rick ordered.

Only Carl and James put their hand up. "Uh yeah, can I speak with the Governor?" James asked. Rick nodded, and looked over to Carl.

"Dad, it gets boring looking after everyone. Can I join the fight?" Rick shook his head, saying no. "Aww come on! Please?"

"I said no!" Carl huffed and stormed off towards the room where Judith is. "He should be here soon. Please will everyone get into their positions?" Everyone ran out to the courtyard and got into place.

Half an hour later, ten different cars rolled up to the gate. Behind them, was a large tank. "Holy shit! He has a tank!?" Robert yelled from his position. The Governor crawled out the top of the tank, with Michonne's sword in his hand.

"Hello there, Rick! I do believe we have some of your friends? Or what do you call them... family? Bring the one we killed earlier up." One of the Governors men gave him a body bag.

Danielle looked behind him, and saw Tara, shivering in fear. They locked eyes, and Tara ran off.

The Governor slowly unzipped the body bag, which revealed Tyreese, with bullet holes riddled through him. Sasha gasped and line up her scope. "Tell your snipers in the towers to stand down, or Hershel and Michonne get it too." He yelled. Rick held his stump up to Sasha and Andrea, who slowly put their rifles down. "Bring the last two out." Two men pulled Hershel and Michonne onto the tank, but these two were alive.

"Wait! Don't do it. Come down here. Lets have a talk." Rick calmly said. "We can all live together, we have the room. Just don't attack us, we have children living here."

"No, you'll kill us when we sleep." The Governor stated.

"It could work!"

"No, not after what happened. Not now, we have guns pointed at each other." The Governor stated, holding the katana up to Hershels neck.

"We've all done the worst kinds of things just to stay alive. But we can still come back. We're not too far gone. We get to come back." Rick started to beg. The Governor slowly put the sword down, until Rick felt a pistol press against his head.

"Liar. Governor, do it." James told him. The Governor smiled and lifted the katana and swing it back.

 ** _Slash!_**

Hershel's head flew across the courtyard, until it landed at Ricks feet. "Dad!" Maggie and Beth yelled. Glenn collapsed against a wall, while everyone stood in shock. Rick slammed James to the floor and looked towards Danielle.

Danielle looked up and grabbed her AK47. She aimed it at the Governors forehead and shot a bullet straight through it. His body fell backwards, off the tank and onto the floor. The tank started to shoot at the building, where the kids were supposed to be.


End file.
